A Little Like Nostalgia but Without the Past
by sullarco
Summary: Gold imagined, the way the sunlight came through the canopy and the two of them laying there beneath it, that it’s what nostalgia must feel like. // PokemonSpecial: Gold x Silver. Slash, BL, etc.


Silver tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. "So… you saw Suicune?" His voice was a little hesitant as he spoke, and he wouldn't look up from the ground. Gold, beside him, bit into an apple and chewed on it for a while before he answered. "Yeah—Just a glimpse, though. There were two other Pokemon with it, but I didn't recognize them." Then he chewed on his apple again. Silver looked up from the grass, eyes shifting to the laying Gold whose cap was forwards and hair over his face. The boy's Typhlosion snored beside him, curled against his trainer's back. It was a lazy day, and though Silver told himself several times that he could be training, it was relaxing to sit in Ilex Forest and watch Gold, instead.

The redhead only hesitated for a moment. "So… what did Elm say?" At this, Gold sat up, leaning back on his arms, head against his shoulder lazily. With Gold's bright eyes watching him, Silver found himself getting a little uncomfortable. "W-what?" He stuttered, scowling at the other in his defense. Gold yawned and Typhlosion followed suit.

"'S the first time I really heard you talk 'bout The Professor."

"If you have a problem with it then never mind." Silver spat, laying on his back and scowling at the sky. It hurt to scowl at Gold for too long. Scowling at the sky was easier because the sky didn't look back at him with cute faces.

"You should take out your Pokemon—they'd probably be grateful to have some fresh air." It's said in a yawn, so it takes Silver a second to translate.

"They got fresh air when we were training this morning." He answered finally, his eyes closing but his face still scrunched in a scowl.

"How many badges do you have so far?" Gold wondered aloud, rolling onto his stomach; Silver's expression let go a bit and he mumbled, "Mmph." Gold rolled onto his back again, in the direction of Silver. "You gonna go to Kanto?" Another question, another muffled humph for his answer. "How hard do you think the League is?" One more roll to his stomach; answer from Silver. Gold was close enough to touch Silver's red hair. He watched the other's face and how the sunlight filtered through Ilex's trees and onto his skin.

He'd pretty much died inviting Silver to such a serene spot, but Gold just smiled when the other trainer actually agreed. His hand reached out to touch a bit of that red hair that lie on the grass, pads of his fingers petting a few strands carefully. They were soft, and—Gold's hand abruptly bumped into the side of Silver's face, and he turned to see what had pushed him. There lie his Typhlosion, trying to get comfortable against his trainer that had moved. "Explotaro!" Gold hissed quietly. He could only imagine Silver's reaction. Probably yelling at him about personal space and then leave or something like that.

Gold turned back to see the redhead, pulling his hand back close to himself as it had hung there in shock. Silver's eyes opened slowly, turning in Gold's direction. His face seemed unresponsive. "S-sorry." Gold forced out, wanting to slink away and for his Typhlosion to be a bit less of a clumsy lug. Silver's eyes nearly shut again—he looked really tired at second glance. Gold found it hard to move away with Silver staring at him like that, and looking half asleep, as well.

Strands of Silver's hair fell over his face when he turned toward the dark-haired boy, and now he sort of sat up half way and leaned on his elbow and closer to the other. "It's fine." He mumbled nonchalantly to Gold's apology, and gently kissed his cheek. It was a little funny, especially since the redhead was obviously not fully awake somehow, and it was a very wet kiss, even though it could be more described as just a peck. "We should come out here more often." He continued in a soft voice before lying back down fully onto the grass again. Gold nodded, sort of confused, sort of shocked, but mostly he just felt warm inside. Silver seemed indifferent.


End file.
